Gamma Team: Unum Missio
by London1
Summary: Directly follows 'Grey Mouse Named London part 2'. The Gamma Team is a specialized team of Martian snipers


Gamma Team: Unum Missio

Disclaimer: Don't own the BMFM.  Primer, London, Hendrix, Flint, Tara, and Star are our creations.

Prologue: Beginnings

            A strong wind blew red Martian sand through the freedom fighters main headquarters.  Phobos and Deimos were shining brightly in the sky casting harsh shadows.  A tan mouse ran from the cafeteria building to one of the many buildings used for meetings.  She was late; fifteen minutes to be exact.

            She pushed through the doors and tried to shake the red sand off of her shoulders.  She quickly went to the area where the meeting was being held.

            "Nice of you to join us, Lieutenant Sargent" General Carbine said.  The General was a stubborn woman.  Pissing her off could be like a trip to hell.

            "Sorry General" Lt. Sgt. Tara said.  She took a seat on a bench next to a brown female mouse. "I was breaking up a fight."

            "No excuses" The General said pacing.  She paused briefly and pulled a vertical map out of a small bag. "As you all know, the Freedom Fighters have been putting together teams of snipers.  You are all members of the Gamma team now.  You will be positioned in this sector."  The general pointed to a fairly large portion on the map that was the Chryse Basin, located near the Tharsis region. "We have three small bases set up on the perimeter.  You will all receive maps after this meeting.  The area is a prime spot for Plutarkians to land and it also harbors many Sand Raiders.

            "Gamma team will report to hanger 12 in three hours.  Take what you need.  You will have leave time for a few days out of every month.  It really depends on how the war goes."  She started to roll up the map. "As for introductions, please stand up when I call your name and rank."  She pulled out a small list from her pocket.

"Hendrix, Captain of the Gamma team."  A grey mouse with a black goatee stood up and sat back down. "London, first Lieutenant."  Another grey mouse stood up. "Primer, second Lieutenant."  A third grey mouse stood up and ran a hand through her white hair. "Tara, Lieutenant Sargent."  The tan mouse stood up, nodded, and sat back down. "Star, Sargent." The brown mouse next to Tara stood up. "Sargent, make sure you pack a pair of pants.  The Martian highlands will get you scraped up.  Flint, officer and electrical genius."  The general tucked her list away. "I want you all to spend a few minutes getting to know each other.  I will leave your maps up here.  This briefing will continue on your way to the Chryse Basin."

General Carbine packed up her things and wandered towards the back of the room to talk on her radio.  The group fell into silence.  They were a team of snipers and snipers were known for being loners, introverts.

The tallest member, Flint, a brown mouse with sun-bleached blonde hair moved close to London.  She was moving a coin across the back of her fingers.

"Hey, Lieutenant" He said with a deep voice. "Any plans for the next few hours?"

"None that involve you" London said.  She pulled a cigarette from her black vest pocket. "Excuse me."

London headed towards the door, stopping only to pick up her book of maps.  Hendrix stood up before she could leave entirely.

"Lieutenant, where are you going?" Hendrix asked.

"Out for a smoke" London said. "I'll be back."  She pocketed the map book.  The group started to make small talk with each other.  In minutes, London was back in from smoking.  The group continued with small talk until the general forced them out of the building.

Chapter 1: Long Trek

Three hours later, the gamma team found themselves piled into hanger 12.  They each had two bags.  One bag for clothes, one for their weapons.  Two attendants were loading the bags onto the small shuttle.

"Glad you all could make it" A brown mouse said.  The group turned towards the mouse.  Stoker, a very popular and highly regarded soldier, walked over to the group.  Everyone knew Stoker used to be in charge of the Freedom Fighters.  Now he was Carbine's right hand man.  "My name is Stoker.  The General was called into an important meeting.  I'll be showing you to Chryse Basin."

He gave his bag to one of the attendants and faced the group.  He smiled and walked over to London. "Hey babe.  Long time no see."

"Hey Stoker" London said.  They gave each other a brief hug.

"You were assigned to this team, huh?" Stoker said.  The rest of the team looked at each other.

"Yep" London said.  They looked at the rest of the team.

"I'll keep you informed on your brother's situation" Stoker said.  He stepped away and put his hands on his hips. "Alright my little snipers.  We have to move fast.  The general is in the middle of deciphering where the next platoon of Plutarkians will be landing.  Everyone get on the ship."

The group was led onto the ship by Stoker.  Primer held back, pulling London aside.

"You know Stoker?" Primer asked.

"Yeah" London said. "He was my brother's mentor."

"Who's your brother?" Primer asked.

"His name is Modo" London replied. "He's on Earth right now."

"One of the biker mice?!" Primer asked with a smile. "Wow."

"C'mon" London said. "We need to get onboard."

The flight to Chryse Basin took thirty minutes.  All the while, Stoker finished Carbine's briefing.  Before they landed, they had been contacted by one of Carbine's men.  The Plutarkians would be landing in about two hours, five miles from the east base.  Luckily, they were heading to the east base.

Stoker and Flint passed the last few minutes of the flight by laughing over something.  London and Primer were talking with Hendrix about procedures.  The shuttle landed and the team claimed their bags.

Hendrix had his map out and was talking with Stoker.  They were all shown to a tent filled with bunks.  Hendrix didn't put his map away until the quickest route had been determined with the help of Stoker.

"Guys, I hate to run off, but I need to get back" Stoker said. "I'll be in contact with you guys.  Use your low frequency radio if you need to contact headquarters."

"See you later" The group said.  The bunks were quickly claimed and everyone was strapping equipment on.

"We're going to stop by the kitchen and get two day rations and water.  The Plutarkian landing site is five miles away, but we have to get around a steep mountain.  It's going to be about six miles total" Hendrix said.  He strapped on extra ammunition.  He pointed out the route they'd take. "Stoker told me that two conquistadors will be on this ship.  We don't have names."

"Any idea how many there will be?" London asked.

"No clue" Hendrix said. "Let's plan on a full platoon and body guards for the conquistadors.  Say fifty to seventy Plutarkians."

"Seems fair" Star said.

"Stoker said we have a few keuk grenades" Hendrix said. "If we take two, we should be able to disable their ship and half of the platoon."

"Are we walking?" Tara asked.

"Big affirmative" Hendrix said. "The land vehicles around here are too big.  They'd see it before landing."  He paused and pointed to areas on the map.  "I want a 270-degree arc around the ship."

"Who's taking the grenades?" Flint asked.

"You volunteering?" Hendrix asked.  It came off as a direct challenge.  Usually the higher ranks carried the higher ammunition like bombs.

Flint puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.  He was about six inches taller then Hendrix. "Yeah, I'm volunteering."

"I want Star and Tara to take the grenades" Hendrix said. "You'll both be on opposite sides.  Star, you're aiming for the ship.  Do you all have headsets?"

"Yes" Everyone said.  Hendrix put his map away and stroked his goatee.

"Any questions?" Hendrix asked.  The wind made the tent groan.  "Great.  Lets get our rations, grenades, and be on our way."

The team packed up all of their things and headed off for the oncoming attack.

            "Whoa!" Tara said bending over to catch her breath. "Whoa, stop."

            Her chest felt about ready to explode.  Hendrix had made the team run the first three miles over the rough terrain.  The other girls were bent over as well.  Hendrix and Flint were jogging in place.

            "We have to get there early to set up" Hendrix said.

            "We have to get air" Star said with a sharp intake. "into our lungs in order to get there."

            "Man, you chicks should run more often" Flint said.  He started doing some back stretches.

            "Shut up, Flint" Primer said.  She unscrewed the cap on her canteen and drank some water.

            "Careful" Flint said. "You'll cramp up if you drink too much."

            Primer flashed him her middle finger and capped the canteen.  London started to stretch her legs and arms.  Hendrix leaned against a boulder, next to London, and took a sip of water from his canteen.

            "Why in the hell are we running?" Star asked.

            "Gotta get there" Hendrix replied.  He offered his canteen to London, who declined.

            "It's been" Star said checking her watch. "Only twenty-five minutes.  I think we have time."

            "We're running the next two miles" Hendrix said.  He started to jog in place again. "Let's go."

            Fifteen grueling minutes later, the team was a mile away from the site.  Hendrix had found a small rocky nook for the team to stop at.  He pulled out his map and laid it over a flat rock.

            "We're here" Hendrix said.  He had a pen light in his left hand. "I need Star, London, and Flint to go south.  Primer and Tara, you two will come with me.  Star, I want you positioned here, at the large boulder."

            "How do we know when to fire?" Hendrix asked.  He was checking his radio.

            "I'll fire first" Hendrix said. "Immediately after that I want both grenades thrown.  Then open fire.  No one's walking away from this, except for us.  Got it?"

            "Got it" Tara, Star, and Primer said.

            "Are we walking the next mile?" London asked.  She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.  Hendrix turned around and took it out of her mouth.  He threw it to the ground. "HEY!"

            "You can light up when we're finished" Hendrix said.  He took a step closer to her. "Plutarkians have heat sensors that can pick up things like cigarettes.  You should know that Lieutenant."

            "Fuck you, Hendrix" London said.  She crossed her arms and held her ground. "We heading out now?"

            "Go" Hendrix said. "Star, make sure you hit the ship."

            "Okay" Star said.  Hendrix put his nose close to London's.

            "Make sure you keep yourself in check" Hendrix said through clenched teeth.

            "Just worry about yourself" London growled back. "Captain."

            From behind them, Primer leaned close to Tara. "Remind me not to piss those two off."

            "No joke" Tara said.

            The team broke into their groups and tromped off to their prospective areas.

Over the radio:

            "Anyone see the Plutarkian ship?" Flint asked.

            "We should have an hour before they land" Hendrix said.

            "We have a whole hour and you aren't letting me have a five minute smoke?" London said into her mic.

            "Shut up, London" Hendrix said. "That's an order."

            "Jerk" London said.

            "I wish I had some gum" Star said into the mic.

            "Gum would be good right now" Tara said.

            "I'd like to say that since we have an hour, I'm available" Flint said. "For any recreational purposes."

            "Oh please" London said.

            "Da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da, dum-da-da, dada-da, dada-da.  Breakin' the law, breakin' the law.  Breakin' the law, breakin' the law!" Tara sang. ('Breakin the Law' by Judas Priest)

            "Tara! Stop singing!" Star yelled.

            "Oops" Tara said. "Sorry."  Tara hummed lightly.

            "We have to sit through a whole hour of this?" Primer asked. "I'd rather hit my head on a rock."

            "Take it easy" Hendrix said. "Just try to find something quiet to do.  If you guys want to talk, try to keep it to a minimum."

            "London, what's Earth like?" Primer asked.

            The Earth conversation lasted until they all saw the lights from the Plutarkian ship.  It landed precisely where it was suppose to and started to unload a platoon and a half.

Chapter 2: Explosions

            After unloading all of the Plutarkians, Hendrix was able to knock off two with one shot.  Star and Tara threw the keuk grenades.  The ship and two-thirds of the Plutarkians were in pieces on the field.  It didn't take long for all hell to break loose.

            There were troops spreading themselves out.  They didn't see us.  They only saw their people fall down dead.  A group of Plutarkians started throwing small grenades out towards Tara and Star.  They had seen the two coming in from those areas.

            "Tara!  Star!  Get the hell away from your posts!" Hendrix yelled.  They both dodged the grenades until they found the next post. "Star, what's your status?"

            "Looking good.  Kind of scared" Star said.

            "Be scared" Hendrix said. "It's better then being dead.  I want everyone to kill all of these bastards before they find where we're hiding."

            Plutarkians started to drop like flies as everyone started to unload clips into them.  After a half hour of shooting anything that moved, Hendrix called for everyone to stop.

            "We're going to have to go down there and check everyone out. We have to make sure they're all dead" Hendrix said.

            "Are we just going to charge down there?" London asked.

            "Yeah.  Of course.  That's exactly what I had planned" Hendrix said sarcastically. "Meet up with Tara and Star.  Then, go down as a group.  We'll spread out and check everyone."

            Dead stinky bodies covered the ground.  There were a few gunshots from the other side of the field.  All the Plutarkians London saw were dead.  She glanced at the others.  Flint had his gun raised.  Before she or anyone could ask he shot a Plutarkian across the field.

            The Plutarkian fell back and hint of silver – a knife – fell to the ground.  Primer had her back turned to the Plutarkian.

            "Holy shit" Primer said over the radio.  She took a few steps closer to the center of the field. "Thanks, Flint."

            "No problem" Flint said.

            "It's clear over here" Tara said over the radio.  She stepped in a pile of intestines. "Ew.  I think I'm gonna puke."

            "What happened?" London asked.

            "I stepped in a pile of guts" Tara said.  The group eventually met up in the middle of the field.  Tara tried to wipe her boots on a rock.

            "Flint, London, go check what's left of the ship" Hendrix said. "I want to know if there's anything we can take from it." London and Flint made their way to the ship to scavenge for parts. "We need to clean up the area fast.  These parts are crawling with Sand Raiders."

            "Should we go get a flyer?" Primer asked.  "Might make things go a lot faster."

            "Sure.  Take Tara with you" Hendrix said. "Tara, change your boots before coming back.  I can smell them from here."

            "Thanks.  You smell great yourself" Tara said.

            "Just do it" Hendrix said. "Star, start looking for any weapons.  We'll start a pile over here.  We'll stack the bodies along the sides of the ridge."

            "Great.  The easy work" Star said.  She pulled out a pair of latex gloves from her utility belt.  Primer and Tara took off towards camp.

            An hour later, Primer and Tara had the small flyer.  They landed in a clearing where a bunch of Plutarkians had been.  Star and Hendrix were covered in blue-green blood.  Flint and London were still inside the Plutarkian ship.

            "You jerk!" Tara yelled when she got out of the flyer. "You think my boots smelled bad!  Look at yourself you arrogant ass!"

            "Shut up and load those weapons into the flyer" Hendrix yelled back at her.

            "Where's Flint and London?" Primer asked.

            "They found a transporter" Hendrix said. "London said she found a few information units, but she can't find the keys for them." He started to drag another body towards the ridge. "Just start loading up the weapons, then you two can help us."

            Over the headset was a scream.  Flint was yelling.  They both came running out of the Plutarkian ship.  Three Plutarkians followed with guns aimed.

            "They stabbed me in the leg" London said over the headset.  Flint and London had their hands raised.

            "Don't do anything stupid" Primer said over the radio.  Everyone had paused.

            "Guns?" Hendrix said.

            "They took them" Flint said.  One of the Plutarkians kicked him in the back.

            "Shut up, rodent" The Plutarkian said.  He yelled out to the others. "I want everyone to put their weapons down or these two will be killed."

            "Tara, stay inside the ship" Hendrix said.

            "I can hit them from here" Tara said.

            "Just wait" Hendrix said. "You can't hit all three right now."

            Gamma all dropped their weapons and raised their hands.

            "Why do you fight like real men" London yelled at them. "Hand to hand.  Right now.  I'll take you all down."

            "You're doing something stupid" Primer said over the headset.  The Plutarkian who had his gun trained on London tried to hit her with the butt of the gun.  She caught the gun, turned it slightly and blasted a hole through the Plutarkian's chest.

            "Son of bitch" London said.  She aimed the gun and fired at the next Plutarkian.  The third one went down from a blast from the ship.  London went over and kicked the 'leader' of the three. "Stabbing, smelly asshole."

            "Were those the only three on the ship?" Hendrix asked.

            "Only one's we noticed" Flint said.  London was still kicking and cussing at the Plutarkians.  Then she bent down and picked up a small flat piece of metal.  It was engraved and was a Plutarkian key.

            "I found a key" London said.  She shoved it into her pocket. "I have the info units too."

            "What about the transporter?" Primer asked.

            "They blew a hole into the motherboard" Flint said. "It's useless now."

            "Forget the ship" Hendrix said. "I want you two to start weapon recon on the other side of the field."

            "Can I get a bandage first?" London asked.

            "Is it bad?" Hendrix asked.  He dragged the body he'd been dragging before onto a pile of other bodies.

            "Has to be two inches deep" London said.

            "Fine" Hendrix said. "Primer, trade jobs with London."

            "Ugh.  Thanks for getting stabbed London" Primer said.

            "Yeah, I said 'Please Mr. Plutarkian, come stab me'" London said as she made her way over to the ship.  The bickering continued until they had everything loaded and all the bodies stacked against the rocks.  In fact, it didn't really stop until they went their separate ways at their main camp.

Chapter 3: Aftermath

            "London?" Hendrix called.  He came into the small medical room.  London was putting a bandage on her left leg.

            "Yeah" London said.

            "What's on those units?" Hendrix asked.

            "I don't know" London said. "I just got the bleeding to stop from where I was stabbed."

            "How bad is it?" Hendrix asked.

            "I think I'll be okay" London said.  Red started to seep through the white bandages. "Dammit."

            London undid the bandages and grabbed a rag from the sink.  Hendrix walked over and took the rag from her.

            "Looks like part of an artery was hit" Hendrix said. "Put pressure on it."

            "That's what I was doing" London said.  She moved on the medical bed so she was propped up against the elevated backrest.  She tried to keep pressure on the wound.

            "What's wrong?" Hendrix asked.  He was going through a cabinet that was filled with medical supplies.

            "I'm bleeding" London said.

            "Yes, you are" Hendrix replied.

            "I've been bleeding like this for an hour" London said.  Hendrix picked up his radio and called for Star.  Star came into the med room almost immediately.

            "Hold that rag for her" Hendrix said.

            "You're still bleeding?" Star asked.  She held the rag and London crossed her arms.  Hendrix set down some supplies.  He had an object that looked like a really thin screwdriver.  It was made for cauterizing wounds.

            "This is going to hurt" Hendrix said.  He turned it on after Star moved to hold London's leg firmly.  London gritted her teeth and didn't make a sound.  "I think that wound is deeper then two inches.  It has to be more like three."

            "I think she's starting to go under" Star said.  London was indeed going under, or in other terms, passing out.  Star retrieved two fresh rags, one dry, one wet.  She cleaned up the wound while Hendrix started to stitch London up.

            "She'll be fine" Hendrix said.

            "Why didn't she say anything before?" Star asked.

            "She's stubborn I guess" Hendrix said.

            Primer, Tara, and Flint were in the showers.  The shower units looked like something from 'MASH', the Earth tv show.  There were eight cubes all connected together.  As long as you didn't lean too far over, you wouldn't see any genitalia on the others.

            "You know, you two could come share this shower with me" Flint said.

            "Ha.  We wouldn't give you the pleasure" Primer said.  Flint sprayed her with his water hose.

            "Doesn't this smell ever come off?" Tara asked.  She was soaping herself up for the third time.

            "I think you have the smell burned into your nose" Flint said. "I don't smell anything."

            "He's right.  I don't smell anything either" Primer said.  Tara sniffed the air and was still disgusted.  Primer turned her water off and wrapped her towel around herself.

            "Prime, flick your tail around some" Flint said.

            "Fuck you Flint" Primer said with a smile.

            "Anytime" Flint said.  Primer rolled her eyes and left to get dressed.

            "You need to get a life" Tara scolded.

            The group ate a quick three AM meal.  Most of them went to bed afterwards.  Primer went to check the med room to see how London was doing, but she wasn't there.  She walked around until she found London in the War Room.  She had her leg propped up on a chair and was trying to get the computer to read the Plutarkian info units.

            "Hey.  Figure anything out yet?" Primer asked.

            "No" London said. "This computer is a POS.  It can't do anything."

            "How's your leg?" Primer asked.

            "Rix stitched it up" London said.  Primer pulled up a chair.

            "Need me to do anything?  Should I call Stoker?" Primer asked.

            "Sure.  Tell him we picked up half a dozen info units and we have two keys" London said.  Primer got to work.  Stoker said he was pulling a forty-eight hour shift.  He'd be at the camp around seven o'clock. "Just tell him to come in and wake me up."

            "London says that you should just come in and wake her up when you get here" Primer said into the radio.

            "Copy that" Stoker said. "I'll see you guys in a few hours.  Over and out."

            "I'm going to bed.  I'll see you when I get up" Primer said.  London nodded and started to type something into the computer.  Just before leaving the room entirely, Primer called out "Go to bed you crazy workaholic."

            "Yeah" London said not paying attention. "Give me five more minutes."

            Seven AM.  No one was awake to hear Stoker's ship land in the hanger.  Stoker quickly made his way into gamma headquarters.  He stopped briefly in the kitchen to pick up a granola bar – or something really similar to a granola bar – and then made his way to London's room.

            He knocked on the door, then opened it.  Stoker poked his head in the room.  He froze when he heard the click of a gun.

            "London?" Stoker asked.

            "Stoker?" London said.  She looked 80% asleep.  In one hand she had her gun, but her arm had gone back to being limp on the bed.  Stoker came closer and knelt beside the bed.

            "Hey babe" Stoker said.  He took the gun from her and set it next to a picture she had gotten from Earth.  He stroked her head to wake her up. "Donnie?  I need those units and keys."  He shook her.  London snorted and lifted her head.

            "Stoker?" London said again.

            "Sit up" Stoker said.

            "I'm naked" London said.  Stoker looked around and found a t-shirt.

            "Here, put this on" Stoker said.  London groaned and pulled the t-shirt on.  Stoker handed her a pair of shorts that were on the end of her bed. "These too."

            "What time is it?" London asked.

            "A little after seven" Stoker replied.  He pulled her up to sit. "You can go back to sleep when I have the units and keys."

            "Okay" London said passively.  Stoker pulled her up and watched as she started to walk out of the room.  London, looking like she was sleep walking, didn't seem to notice small amount of red that stained her bandages.

            Stoker followed her to the War Room.  She sat down in the main computer chair.  She started to gather up all the units and keys.

            "What's the bandage for?" Stoker asked.  He took the units and keys from her.

            "Stabbed" London said.  He bent down and kissed her forehead.

            "You'll live" Stoker said.  "I need to get these back to headquarters."  He stopped by the door. "You guys did a good job."  London nodded and managed to spastically move her arm in a 'good-bye' gesture.  "Go get some sleep, kid.  Your next mission could come along at any time."

            Stoker left before London's managed to crawl back into bed.  She had barely caught his words, but she hoped the next mission would wait until after lunch.

Epilogue

            "Hey team" Stoker said over the radio. "I just wanted to let you know that the information units you recovered have been deciphered.  There's not much on them, but we do have the last known coordinates of a dozen Plutarkian destroyers.  I want to congratulate you all on your first mission."

            "Thanks Stoker" Hendrix said into the microphone. "We appreciate it."

            "No problemo kids" Stoker said. "I have to get going.  I have a mission of my own."


End file.
